


aeiou

by 823KE



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga), Digimon - All Media Types, Kirby (Video Games), Nichijou | My Ordinary Life (Anime & Manga), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/823KE/pseuds/823KE
Summary: "The Void" is a term that refers to an unknown world that many suddenly found themselves trapped in, each hailing from their respective universes. To survive the nothingness, they banded together and eventually formed the Otherworld, where they, the Otherworlders, now reside.Eila, one of the few amnesiacs from an unknown origin, simply thought she'd have fun living in peace with her friends, until one day she stumbled upon traces of life outside their residence, and more importantly, clues to the existence of what everyone referred to as "The Void".





	aeiou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prankster slash amnesiac teen Eila, amidst enjoying her usual life in the Otherworld, sneaks out one night with her best friend King Dedede and discovers lifeforms within The Outside that supposedly hadn't ever been discovered before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Written: 2019/07/17.**

Approximately four months ago, everyone woke up to the sight of what seemed like chaos. A blend of black and red stretched across the sky, dead trees scattered across the land of nothingness before their eyes. To make things more confusing, several people didn't recognize the others near them, especially the non-human ones. Mere mortals were one thing, but among some of them were angels, demons, penguins, puffballs, dragons, or even completely nonsensical creatures that couldn't be described with an existing term.

At first, conflict broke out between them. Punches were thrown randomly, screams were echoed, accusations were made. However, eventually they regained their composure and decided to place their faith in one another. Within few hours, they banded together to explore the unknown world together.

Then, in a month, they would discover extremely rare materials randomly, and worked together to build their own town. The world supposedly didn't contain what is known as common sense, oddly but fortunately allowing their town to eventually evolve into a high-tech base of operations for them. That would be questioned later, perhaps.

However, now, it became known as the Otherworld among their own inhabitants. A place where, in contrast to the desolated emptiness of The Void, was filled with life and joy, a place created together by every one of them, a place so different it felt like another world. The Otherworlders, as they now call themselves, easily settled down and their normal lives resumed once more.

And that was the history of how the Otherworld came to be.

Within this growing group of individuals from different worlds, five people were from unknown worlds and couldn't recall their history- they were amnesiacs who, despite knowing who they were themselves, couldn't remember their own world.

Three girls, two boys.

And Eila, one of the girls, couldn't care less about her true identity. A wild girl who enjoyed playing pranks on others, and still getting along with many of the Otherworlders because of her friendly personality, she was essentially one of those types of characters who everyone knew.

Speaking of which, pranks. This prankster wasn't originally a fan of such things, but her accomplice introduced her to the humorous art of harmless pranks.

Who might this be?

Why, it was none other than a royal penguin who wielded a gigantic hammer. Apparently hailing from a world (or planet, as he had clarified) called Popstar, the master prankster, Dedede, was a king who ruled over the area called Dreamland. Something about that sounded familiar to her, but she paid it no mind, and instead, was shown the joy of playing pranks people, and grew a fondness for it.

And, again, speaking of pranks...

_splat_

"Got 'er in the face!" a haughty voice yelled, before laughing with a voice that definitely didn't sound like a human's voice.

Another laughter ensued, this time a girl, as the two started running away, one generating light footsteps while another basically stomping their way through the corridor.

Behind them, a woman whose face was covered in cream growled as a full platter of cake fell to the ground. "You fat, rotten bastard! I'll get you for this!" she screamed.

"Sorry, Ms. Nakamura!" the fleeing girl said and quickly looked back with a sheepish grin. "I'll make it up to you later!"

"I'm going to get you good!" Kana Nakamura, supposedly a science teacher from a peaceful world, continued. "You and your stupid penguin friend! I'll get him! I'll dissect him! I'll experiment on hiiiiim!"

The penguin, King Dedede, snickered. "Jeepers peepers. She's crazy."

"All scientists are crazy," his accomplice, Eila, said.

"Touche. I remember this crazy chick in my world who-"

Eila rolled her eyes and sighed. "Turned everything into machines and robots? Yeah, heard that plenty of times."

Dedede grinned. "Getting sassy, aren't we?"

"Never mind that, who're we going to ambush next?" Eila asked. "Unless, uh, you have important things to do?"

The royal penguin rubbed his chin as they both came to a stop. "Hmm... I dunno. I think... oh, right, I was called in by that Blanche fella for some sort of private discussion." He glanced at a nearby hanging clock. "Hm. Supposed to be there in a few minutes."

"Oh... guess you should go now," the girl replied.

"Hmm... maybe one more prank."

Eila beamed. "Who's our target?"

Dedede grinned and pulled out a pie tart. "Jokes on you, partner!" he yelled and smashed it into her face, before laughing and running off.

The girl fell and quickly shook the cream off her head, then narrowed her eyes at her fleeing partner. "Hey! That was a dick move!"

The penguin looked back and grinned. "That's the art of pranks, girl! Nobody is saaaafe!" He laughed again and disappeared soon after.

Chuckling to herself, Eila got up and dusted herself clean, then looking around at the splatters of cream.

"...oh man. Ms. Peach will be so pissed. Better get out of here while I still can."

* * *

At the Otherworld's wide cafeteria space, various lifeforms were lining up to get their long-awaited meals, some already seated and enjoying their treats whilst chatting with their acquaintances. Any sane person would have to admit how strange of a sight it truly was- some tables had humans talking to humans with a halo above their heads, other tables had outright monstrosities eating with table manners and laughing with even more monstrosities.

But there was no carnage or bloodshed going on, just peace and enjoyment.

Eila arrived at the wide establishment and looked around. _...man, I still can't get used to seeing those weird monsters living with us normally._ She racked through her brain to try and remember what they were called. _If I remembered correctly... Pokémon... Digimon... and... uh... Viruses?_

The Pokémon, she could somewhat understand their concept. The few ones living here were small, somewhat adorable creatures, although whether they were harmless or not was up to debate. The yellow mouse that controlled electricity, she felt was especially familiar, but she couldn't really remember where she saw it before. However, communicating with them didn't seem to be any problem.

Speaking of which, language was another aspect of The Void that didn't make sense. It was obvious that some people living here were of foreign nationalities, or outright beasts with no talent for human language. However, without having to switch languages or use gestures, everyone was able to understand each other regardless. Truly odd.

Anyways, next, the Digimon. The idea behind their 'species' seemed to be a little... all over the place. There were those that were reptilians, or plant monsters, or cats, or extremely adorable petite creatures, but then there were those that looked like delusional people cosplaying. Convincingly amazing cosplays, she initially thought, but the girl supposed she'd just have to believe their words.

Then, the Viruses. Various colored species of supposedly enlarged bacteria from the same world as the pink-dressed Princess Peach. Although they were supposedly bacteria, they seemed quite energetic now that they were at a normal pet size and gained the ability to communicate with others. Of course, they all have rotten personalities and enjoy mocking others, though, so everyone hates them anyways.

Shaking her head off the question of her fellow Otherworlders' identities, Eila looked around until she spotted a table with some people she recognized. She headed over to the table and sat down next to a bespectacled girl with long black hair and a stoic expression. "Heya!"

The girl looked up from a book she was reading. "...hi."

Another girl, with long blue hair and a gentle expression, smiled. "Hi, Eila."

Then, directly above the long table, a red-eared rabbit with a plus-shaped tip on its tail, and a gear-shaped machine with smaller gears as its hands, stopped feeding on their meals and glanced up. " _Pla pla! (Hi Eila!)_ " the rabbit said and waved.

" _Good day, Ms. Eila!_ " the gear robot said.

Said girl nodded. "Hi Ms. Aoi, Plusle, and... uh, Hargrumon?"

" _It is Hagurumon!_ " it chirped.

"Right, sorry about that." Laughing sheepishly, the girl got down. "How's everything going?"

The blue haired female, Aoi Kunieda, chuckled. "Same as usual, really. Nothing big happens around here."

"You could say that again," Eila said and sighed. "What about anything regarding returning to your world?"

"We still can't find anything much outside," the other girl replied. "There's really only dead trees and... well, nothing, out there."

"Even though you were assigned as one of the exploration people... shame, huh," Eila remakred.

The gear shaped robot raised its hands energetically. " _Hagurumon thinks everything will be fine. You are doing splendidly, Ms. Aoi!_ "

At that, the girl couldn't help but chuckle- she was a bit used to demons and monsters from her own world, but these... 'Digimon' were still quite odd to her as well, but nevertheless, hearing such cheerful encouragement made her feel slightly better. "Hmhm. Thanks, Ha... Hargrumon."

" _It is Hagurumon!_ " it chirped once more.

" _Pla pla! Plaaa! (I think so too! Great job!)_ " the rabbit-like Pokémon said.

Aoi smiled and nodded. "Thank you too, um... Plusle, was it?"

" _Pla! (Yep!)_ "

Looking sideways, Eila glanced at the book that the other female human in the group was reading. "...is that book interesting?" she then asked.

The black haired girl slowly looked at her. "...mmhm."

 _Quite the shy girl, huh?_ Aoi thought. "...Minakami, right?"

"...Minakami Mai..."

The bluenette smiled. "What's the book about?"

"...comic."

Eila blinked. "Oh, you like comics? I... wasn't expecting that."

Mai slowly shook her head. "...nothing else to read."

"Ohh... yeah, I get that." Eila sighed in turn and looked back to Aoi. "It's pretty neat that we have our own library of the Otherworld, and it's somehow updating every week... but we really could use some more good books and... well, less comics."

"Y-yeah, I suppose some people might not be fans of them..." Aoi said. "I'm more concerned about the lack of education here, though..."

" _Hagurumon thinks it will be fine!_ " Hagurumon stated. " _After all, Hagurumon is robot. It knows everything!_ "

 _I thought he's just a gear monster..._ Eila thought. "Yeah, but do you know how to properly teach?"

Hagurumon tilted its face... body. " _Hagurumon can answer every... almost everything. Hagurumon can teach!_ "

"Mmmmaybe it's better you don't..." Aoi said, unsure. "If just knowing something can help people understand, learning wouldn't be as complicated as it already is..." Then, remembering someone who she knew was basically an idiot, she turned a bit red and glared down. "Especially that stupid idiot..."

This didn't escape Eila's eyes, and the girl grinned. "Ooooh, your face is red. What juicy, scandalous love story do you have for us, Ms. Aoi?"

Aoi's face turned hotter as she glared at her acquaintance. "I-it's nothing, just... just leave it at that."

"Aw. Bummer."

" _What about Ms. Eila? Hagurumon wants to know!_ " Hagurumon chirped.

Eila chuckled, slightly at unease. "Um... I still can't remember anything about my world, so..."

" _Oh, right. Hagurumon forgot._ " The group laughed together at this.

"Man, I love being here..." Eila eventually remarked to herself. "Everyone's great... I wish I could be here forever."

Her friends smiled. Aoi's was an emotional one, however. "That's sweet to hear... but I'm sure we all would love to return to where we came from."

Eila sighed. "Yeah, for you guys... I still don't remember anything about where I'm from, sheesh."

" _Pla pla? (No luck?)_ "

The girl shook her head. "Nope, not a single clue..."

"I'm sure you'll remember something eventually," Aoi said. "Maybe you hit your head somewhere and lost some memories, but I'm sure it's bound to return soon."

"Mmmreh. I guess so." But deep down, Eila really didn't care much anymore about her memories. She liked this place- she liked her friends.

 _It'd be nice if this lasted forever..._ she ended up thinking wishfully.

* * *

Time is a normal concept that came as naturally to anyone, as it should. In The Void, however, the sky was always a dark mess of red and black. With the frightening nothingness of the sky and the amount of dead trees spread across virtually everywhere, it was impossible to tell the time.

At some point it became distinguishable, however, with the sole use of technology. The acting leader for the Otherworlders, Commander Blanche, an extremely talented man who oversaw a majority of technological advances in this world, replicated clocks at some point. Now, it became the only way to tell time at all in this dark and depressingly empty world.

If one focused on the appearance of the day outside rather than the clock, they'd find themselves accusing time of being an odd concept.

And at night, when lights were naturally out, the normal eerie atmosphere is amplified greatly by the unknown streaks of faint light from windows, despite the darkness of the outside. It wouldn't surprise anyone if ghosts started jumping out somewhere.

Eila herself wasn't a fan of ghosts. She could guarantee right now, if a ghost appeared in front of her, she would probably scream and wake at least a couple of people up.

All she wanted this midnight was a glass of water.

The least the damn ghosts could do was give her some peace.

As she navigated her way from her personal room towards not the cafeteria, but one of many miniature kitchens installed in various corridors, she stopped when she saw the light was on in her wing's kitchen. "...uh oh..." she muttered, wishing it wouldn't be a ghost.

 _...wait, ghosts don't need lights._ Calming herself down, the girl slowly walked towards the lighted room.

She peered inside and saw a familiar figure pulling out a wide variety of food and placing it on a nearby table. "Dedede?"

The penguin jumped with a light yelp and turned around. He saw Eila and sighed. "Oh, geez. It's just you."

Eila chuckled. "Yeah, just me. What're you doing?"

"Just getting some midnight snack, chump. No need to worry about it."

The girl stared at the mountain of food on the table. "...this is a lot, you know."

Dedede seemed to finish just about then, closing the large fridge door and wrapping the cloth underneath all the food into one huge bag. "Yep. This is my normal amount of midnight snack, girl."

Eila rolled her eyes. As Dedede exited the room, she followed him from behind. "Is some of that for Kirby and Keeby too?" she asked. "I figured they'd be asleep."

"They are," Dedede said. "These are all for me, hell yeah."

"Wow. You eat a lot, huh?" the girl remarked.

"Lassy, you don't know the half of it!" Dedede replied with a haughty laugh.

It took a few seconds for Eila to eventually realize that the direction they were heading was neither Dedede's room nor hers. "...um, wait. Where are we going exactly?"

At this, Dedede stopped and turned to her. "Eh. More like, where am I going. You should be heading back to your room, Eila."

"That is true, but..."

"But I don't really care, so stick along, I say!" Dedede laughed again. The two resumed their walk. "See, that Blanche fella wanted me and my hidden, infinite army of Waddle Dees and Doos to help out in scouting the outside of this place," he explained. "The people of the exploration teams aren't getting much results, but dude apparently thinks that my huge army of minions would make it easier and cover more areas faster."

"Well, I won't argue against that," Eila commented. "And the food?"

"I'm just hungry, that's all," Dedede said. "Besides, I'm doing my job. This helps me do that job."

"Cheap, but understandable."

"Never mind that though, you'd be in deep trouble if the Blanche fella found out you came outside too," the penguin said. "I'm not exactly sure what he'd do, but I've heard before that he's extremely against unsupervised temporary departure from this place."

Eila blinked. She didn't want to get in trouble, especially with not this Commander Blanche fellow, even though she hadn't ever really seen nor interacted with him.

"...well, that's why I'm with you, Mr. Supervisor," she eventually said with a grin.

Dedede laughed. "Yepperinoes. Let's get going, girl. ...but make sure not to make any noise."

Nodding, the two ceased their conversations for a while as they quietly sneak past the guarded main entrance to the Otherworld's main headquarters. The stationed guards, despite being there solely for night shift, were asleep and most certainly terrible at their jobs.

Reaching outside, Eila was about to cheer when Dedede covered her mouth. "We're not completely outside yet."

"Oh, right. The town." Although the Otherworld's main place was the huge highly-technological building, their main base of operations, it had a small gathering of other less notable people who formed a large town around the place as well. One might as well as call it a kingdom of its own, in fact.

Similarly to the entrance of the main base, there were guards stationed around the exit that would lead them outside the pseudo kingdom. Again, however, it seems the guards were terrible at their jobs, because they were all sleeping.

"Geez, you'd think night-shift guards would do better than this," Eila whispered.

"Being bad at one's job is the height of a fun life," Dedede replied. "Comic relief, baby, aw yeah."

The girl chuckled. "We'll see if it's still comic relief when they're fired from their jobs."

"It's funny as long as it's not yourself," Dedede said with a grin.

The two waited until they were outside and far away from the entrance, before they laughed.

"Man, that was way easier than any sneaking I've done in the past!" Dedede said.

"There wasn't any need for me to be so nervous at all!" Eila said.

The two looked back just in case, to make sure nobody was chasing after them. As expected, the sight of the Otherworld from far away looked so peaceful that they were pretty sure nobody would even notice they were gone tonight.

"Alright, now that we're in the clear, let's hit the road!" Dedede said.

"Right!"

* * *

Without clocks anywhere, it became impossible for the two to tell the time. What felt like several hours had passed, when in truth they had been walking in one direction for a bit over than an hour. Eila felt a bit worried about whenever morning could come, where others would definitely notice them being missing, but it wasn't like she could turn back and return to the Otherworld now, not unless she was sure it wasn't morning yet.

"Anything yet?" she asked her partner.

Dedede shrugged, taking a bite off a chicken drumstick. "Nope, more dead trees. And random squirrels and stuff."

"Huh. Bummer." Eila started to wonder if there really was anything in these parts at all.

The area outside the Otherworld was commonly referred to as... well, The Outside, by some residents. It wasn't an official term, seeing as it's simply the outside area, but it sounded cooler for some people, which was why it stuck around at all. There were often rumors that a beautiful land existed somewhere in The Void, and that persistent exploration of the area would eventually lead to it, but something told her such beliefs were no more than lies that would reassure some individuals.

Suddenly, the noise of rustling caught her attention. She sharply turned to her left, where she saw a squirrel scurrying out of a dull shrub. "...hm."

"Scared much?" Dedede asked with a grin.

"Nnnnno! Just... surprised." Eila pouted and kept walking, slightly irked.

Then, another rustling noise caught her attention, but this time she tried to ignore it. _Stupid squirrels..._

"Huh?"

...it was an unfamiliar voice. The two froze and turned to the new voice.

What the two saw had different impacts on each other. Supposedly, Dedede didn't seem too shocked by the creature that now stood before them, but for Eila, what she saw was extremely odd. A small, brown fungus creature with no arms, with short protruding fangs, and a fierce glare, staring up at her. "W-what the..." she whispered. She again felt so familiar with this creature for some reason, but she couldn't put a finger to her mind. "What is this thing...?"

Dedede narrowed his eyes. "...hey, you're a Goomba!" he exclaimed.

"Goomba?"

The Goomba yelped. "Uh oh. Big trouble, big news! Gotta go!" he shouted before turning around and sprinting away.

Dedede and Eila stared at the dust cloud left in the Goomba's path, before looking at each other. "...shouldn't we chase it?" Eila said.

The penguin shrugged. "I mean... sure."

The two then sprinted after the Goomba, various things on their minds but most importantly- where did it come from?

"Hey, wait up!" Eila shouted after it.

"No way, Jose!" the Goomba shouted back.

Eila narrowed her eyes. "Jeez, that thing is fast."

"Wait, look..."

They stopped when they saw the Goomba run into... well, literally nothing, and disappeared from their sights. Their eyes widened, unable to believe what they just saw.

"What the hell?" Eila said. The two slowly went to where they last saw the Goomba at. "How'd that little guy just..."

"My stars. He disappeared, just like that." Dedede gulped. "I didn't even know Goombas were magical..."

Eila blinked. She slowly lifted her hand and poked the area the Goomba disappeared. A strange sensation filled her hand, and as she looked closer, part of her finger was now missing. "W-whoa! Dedede, look!"

Dedede took a close look at her hand, and where it was poking. He rubbed his chin. "Hmm... it's like those invisibility walls... fields... things, huh." He reached his arm forward and, to the surprise of the two, his arm disappeared into somewhere.

They looked at each other, then nodded.

Figuring out they were about to enter a different area, the two poked their heads through the invisible barrier in front of them, and their eyes widened even further when they saw what lied in the other side of this new discovery.

The sky was the same mixture of red and black.

But everything else was different.

There was a whole new kingdom before their eyes, with fully grown trees everywhere, with more different creatures and humans Eila had never seen before in her life, with a booming town full of life and joy.

"What... what the... hell?" Eila whispered.

"...you can say that again..." Dedede added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A massive crossover between various series that I've enjoyed, coupled with a light dose of original characters... that's a fanfiction idea I've wanted to written for years, and that's not even exaggerating. I've had that idea since my seventh-grade years (around 2012-2013). Back when I was a bit more open to friends, I had a friend who I got along with well, and somewhat shared parts of my enthusiasm on anime, games, and, well, fanfiction. (Of course, I'm the one who dragged him down the hellhole.) Eventually, I tried my own hand at writing an original story- or at least, that's what I justified it as, but it's really just a massive mix of existing characters and self-inserts, because hey, delusional me wanted to play a part in my own story as a hero.  
>    
>  The initial version was called **Melodies X Memories** , and it featured a lot more anime than games, than I have in plan now. It also featured me, said friend, a girl I got along with, and another girl all three of us got along with, and two more friends who shared slightly less interest in my crap, as a sort of 'six main characters' thing. The only notable thing that stayed the same, that I can say right now, is the main lead getting along with Dedede. Yep, that's right- that's just how charismatic that fatass penguin is. (I'd like to laugh it off as a joke, but no. I really did always planned Dedede to be the bestie of the main lead, and here we are.)


End file.
